Roll Call
by EADF
Summary: A new teacher in Mystic Falls learns about her students while taking roll call


On her first day as a substitute teacher in a new school and a new town, she was anything but calm. As she stepped into the classroom, she frowned when she saw only two brunette girls sitting at the back of the class wearing similar T-shirts. On closer inspection she saw that the T-shirts had different letterings on them. One of them said 'Team Stelena' while the other said ' Team Delena'. She felt only confusion then. Wasn't the mascot for this school's athlete teams, the Timberwolves?

Anyway, it was time for her first class!

**Teacher: **Good Morning. I'm Ms. Whatshername and I'll be your substitute teacher for History.

**Girls (in unison): **Good Morning Ms. Whatshername

Ms. Whatshername looks at her watch and put down the heavy History textbook on the desk. Were the other students going to come or was it just these two girls. She opened up the attendance book and looked at the class list. There were at least twenty student names listed.

**Ms. Whatshername: **Uh…I guess I should take roll call.

The two girls look at each other in confusion but say nothing.

**Ms. Whatshername: **Bonnie? Bonnie Bennett?

**Girl 1: **I don't think she'll be coming in today.

**Girl 2: **Why not? Wait…is she still asleep having a witchmare or something?

**Girl 1: **No, I think she exhausted herself while doing some magic stuff. It was either to seal a coffin or open a cave.

**Girl 2: **You mean the other way around.

**Girl 1: **Whatever.

Ms. Whatshername frowned. Cleary it was a joke and she wasn't going to give in to it. In a few minutes the other students would burst into the class and scare her with a rubber snake, just like in her previous school.

**Ms. Whatshername: **Moving on…Donovan. Matt Donovan.

**Girl 1: **He must be around somewhere. He pretty much has nothing better to do.

**Girl 2: **But he's a good friend. He's always…um…yeah he's usually there when no one else is around.

**Ms. Whatshername: **Is this a joke? Where are the other classmates?

The girls look confused again and raise their eyebrows at her.

Ms. Whatshername shrugged.

**Ms. Whatshername: ** So which one of you is Caroline Forbes?

Both girls rolled their eyes.

**Girl 1: **Do we look like vampires?

Ms. Whatshername is taken aback and then collects herself. Wasn't it a bit too early for a Halloween prank?

**Girl 2: **Wouldn't it be awesome though? How many boyfriends has she had so far?

**Girl 1: **I'm pretty sure two of her boyfriends are Hybrids. Wait…is Klaus even her boyfriend yet?

**Girl 2: **(giggles)

Ms. Whatshername eyed the girls wearily. They were pulling her legs, weren't they? What was a Hybrid anyway? Cars? She decided to put it all away and concentrate on the class list.

**Ms. Whatshername: **We are already fifteen minutes into this class. Where is everyone?

**Girl 1: **Dunno.

Ms. Whatshername sighed.

**Ms. Whatshername: **Elena Gilbert?

She eyed the two girls hopefully. Surely one of them was Elena Gilbert.

**Girl 1: **I doubt she'll show up. She's too caught up in all her drama.

**Girl 2: **Ooh! I hope she chooses Damon.

Girl 1 throws her a disgusted look.

**Girl 1: **You're kidding right? Stefan is better suited for her. He's sweet, dependable…

**Girl 2: **A Ripper.

**Girl 1: **Yeah, and like Damon never killed anyone?

**Girl 2: **He was trying to protect his brother when he killed Lexi. Will you let it go already?

**Girl 1: **She was an awesome friend to Stefan. She was responsible for turning him over into a new leaf..er..vampire with a heart and such.

**Girl 2: **Well Damon is dependable too!

Girl 1 scoffs.

**Girl 2: **They can say whatever they want but whenever they're in trouble, who do they call?

**Girl 1: **GhostBus….

**Girl 2: **No! Katherine may have loved Stefan more, but when she was getting attacked by Ghost Luka, who did she call? And what about the time Bonnie was trying to open the coffin. Who did she call first when she succeeded?

**Girl 1: **She hates him. Everyone does!

**Girl 2: **Yeah and that's why he's the first person they call whenever they're in trouble.

Ms. Whatshername looked down at her list and searches for the name Katherine and Damon. Nope, no Katherine or Damon was listed as students on the register. They were probably in one of their other classes.

**Ms. Whatshername: **So is Elena going to show up or not?

**Girl 1: **Let's see. I think she was going on a car ride with Matt.

**Girl 2: **I heard she had an accident and was fed vampire blood.

**Girl 1: **She's transitioning? So cool!

**Girl 2: **Unless Bonnie does something.

**Girl 1: **Vampire Elena would be so much cooler.

**Girl 2: **Agreed. I hope Damon helps her out.

**Girl 1: **You mean Stefan.

**Ms. Whatshername: **Girls! Do you know Tyler Lockwood?

**Girl 1: **He's busy being a werewolf somewhere.

**Girl 2: **You mean, Hybrid. He can change at will now. Or so I hear.

**Girl 1: **Yeah, my bad. But isn't he now also Klaus?

**Girl 2: **Bonnie's spell and stuff?

Girl 1 nodded thoughtfully.

Ms. Whatshername put a red mark in front of his name. Yes, the girls were pranking her. But she would play along anyway. She looked down at the book and frowned.

**Ms. Whatshername: **It says here we had a transfer student. Rebekah Mikaelsen.

**Girl 1: **Who?

**Girl 2: **The girl who was trying really hard to piss off Caroline.

**Girl 1: **You mean the same one who was stabbed by Elena?

**Ms. Whatshername: **Excuse me? What?

**Girl 1: **That's okay. Her dagger was pulled out again. She's out somewhere.

**Ms. Whatshername: **A-again? Anyway, it says here that Stefan Salvatore has been absent for many of his classes. In fact, all these students so far haven't attended their classes.

**Girl 1: **Isn't Stefan dreamy?

**Girl 2: **You mean Damon.

**Girl 1: **I meant Stefan. He kind of spiraled out of control for a little while. He joined forces with Klaus, murdered a few people. But he's all okay now. He should be returning to his classes soon.

**Ms. Whatshername: **W-what? You girls must stop teasing this instant!

The two girls look at her as if she's gone crazy and this makes her feel even angrier.

**Ms. Whatshername: **You know what, I'm going to call up Alaric Saltzman this instant and ask him what he's been teaching his students.

**Girl 2: **I think he's dead.

**Girl 1: **Yup! No wait, Jeremy said he saw Alaric?

**Girl 2: **Maybe he saw his ghost.

Ms. Whatshername slams the attendance book close.

**Ms. Whatshername: **You girls will be punished for this. I will speak to the principal myself. Where are the rest of the students?

**Girl 1: **It's weird how you only called out the names of the popular kids.

**Girl 2: **Yeah, how come our names weren't called?

**Girl 1: **Most of our classmates are gone. They either left town or had their blood sucked out.

**Girl 2: **But we stayed.

**Ms. Whatshername**: Oh really? And why is that?

The two girls get up from the seats and open their mouths, revealing sharp fangs.

**Both Girls: **Because we want to suck your blood.

Ms. Whatshername drops her books and purse and backs away. The fangs look sharp and are spotted with blood. She screamed, opened the door and ran.

**Girl 1: **That was easy.

Girl 2 removes her fake fangs. Girl 1 follows suit.

**Girl 2: **We pranked her good!


End file.
